


Maleducato

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Because of Will, Cohabitation, Difficult cohabitation, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post TWOTL, They love each other, they're stupid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Sembra che Will abbia deciso di far arrabbiare Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will fa lo stronzo.  
> Perché è molto coraggioso?  
> O forse perché sa di poterlo fare.
> 
> Tendo ad usare l'EXPLICIT rating in ogni caso, per il linguaggio e perché spesso i pensieri di Hannibal e Will non sono proprio delicati.
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Maleducato - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/173288848610/maleducato-leniam-hannibal-tv)

La camicia finì nell’angolo dietro alla cassettiera. I pantaloni mancarono il tiro e atterrarono direttamente sul mobile rovesciando la statuetta della ballerina.

“Scusa per quella,” disse Will dirigendosi al bagno mezzo nudo.

Hannibal sospirò.

Non tanto per la ballerina, quanto per la generosa porzione di pelle che Will aveva mostrato senza vergogna. Una sorta di novità nella loro convivenza.

Ma quella non era l’unica.

Will non era affatto dispiaciuto per il disordine, altrimenti non si sarebbe comportato come stava facendo ormai da settimane; il giovane uomo stava cercando di rendersi insopportabile.

In certe occasioni ad Hannibal era venuta voglia di metterlo in castigo, sgridarlo, fargli una paternale; considerando il suo livello di irriverenza e il comportamento bambinesco questo era quanto gli aveva suscitato.

Almeno fino all’aggiunta del girare per casa poco vestito…

* * *

 

La cena era servita in tavola. Will si sedette di fronte a lui.

Ignorando le posate, afferrò con due dita uno dei tre bocconcini di vitello. Quasi lo lanciò in bocca e poi masticò rumorosamente.

Hannibal piegò la testa da un lato, sopprimendo il moto di stizza che minacciava di mostrarsi palese. Non avrebbe dato al giochino puerile di Will più considerazione di quanta ne meritasse.

Ma condividere la casa con questa versione infantile dell’uomo necessitava di un complesso periodo di adattamento. Schioccò la lingua, unico gesto che non fu in grado di trattenere.

“Che c’è, dottore?” Will parlò dopo essersi riempito la bocca, “Ti vedo nervoso.” Prese il bicchiere con la mano imbrattata e tracannò il vino tutto d’un fiato.

“Io?” Hannibal scosse la testa, “No…non nervoso.”

“Allora cosa? Disgustato?”

“Meramente divertito dai tuoi tentativi,” gli concesse Hannibal.

“Che tentativi?” Will allungò la mano per prendere la salsiera ma la colpì; una macchia color nocciola si allargò sulla tovaglia bianca immacolata che Hannibal aveva scelto in un negozio di biancheria solo pochi giorni prima.

“Ops. Scusa.”

Nessun rammarico nel tono di voce, ma Hannibal non lo stava neanche cercando; sapeva bene che Will l’aveva fatto apposta.

Uno schiaffo? Gli avrebbe tirato uno schiaffo?

No.

Mai trovato nelle percosse una qualche eleganza. Solo una necessaria risposta per difendersi, al massimo, non un sistema educativo.

Certo era che parlare con Will sembrava non essere più sufficiente, da quando aveva intrapreso la sua carriera di peste irritante.

Tuttavia Hannibal era sincero nel dire che i suoi tentativi lo divertivano. Will non aveva mai smesso di essere ciò che riempiva tre quarti della sua mente, non cessava mai di stupirlo. Questo ennesimo risvolto del suo carattere non meno interessante di tutti gli altri.

La pazienza era una virtù che Hannibal aveva affinato nel corso di tutta la sua vita. Un buon esempio quella mostrata nei tre anni di prigionia lontano da questa strana ed imprevedibile creatura.

Sollevò un angolo della bocca al pensiero che questo potesse essere l’ennesimo gioco tra di loro; stavolta iniziato da Will.

“Nessun motivo per scusarti con me, Will. Tutto quello che c’è qui dentro è mio quanto tuo.”

Will si asciugò le mani strofinandole sul bordo della tovaglia.

“Giusto,” confermò con un cenno del capo prima di prendere la brocca dell’acqua e portarsela alla bocca. Bevve tre lunghi sorsi, ma un sussulto di risa lo fece strozzare e due rivoli gli scesero lungo il collo. Tossì sputacchiando tutto intorno a lui ancora preda di una risata.

Hannibal si godette lo spettacolo con la forchetta a mezz’aria, completamente basito.

“Spero questa risata sia in tua celebrazione,” commentò, tra sé e sé chiedendosi chi diavolo fosse quest’uomo davanti a lui.

Will annuì alle sue parole con un ultimo colpo di tosse. Si asciugò la bocca con un polso.

Hannibal tagliò un pezzetto di carne e lo portò alla bocca, masticò e deglutì prima di parlare. “Penso di dover ringraziare che tu non prenda ispirazione dalla tua vita passata coi cani. O hai anche intenzione di marcare il territorio?” inarcò le sopracciglia guardandolo interrogativo.

“Non chiedere, ti rovini la sorpresa,” ribatté Will.

Proseguirono la cena.

La netta differenza tra la parte di tavola dove mangiava Hannibal e quella dove mangiava Will comunicò una strana sensazione al dottore. E sorrise di nuovo.

 

* * *

 

Qualche mattina dopo, Will rincasò con due sacchetti della spesa tra le braccia.

Li buttò sul tavolo rovesciandone il contenuto: lattine di bibite, dolci preconfezionati, e scatole e scatole di piatti pronti da scaldare nel forno o da versare in una padella e tenere per qualche minuto sul fuoco.

Hannibal distolse la sguardo mordendosi il labbro e riconoscendo a Will di aver piazzato un discreto colpo basso.

“Cucino io, vuoi?” Will gli sventolò una scatola di lasagne sotto il naso. Il suo sorriso era diventato una linea dritta da un orecchio all’altro. Definirlo canzonatorio sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

L’orrore gastronomico catturò l’attenzione di Hannibal giusto per il tempo necessario a leggere _pronto in 15 minuti!_

“Difficile definirlo cucinare, ma grazie lo stesso per l’offerta. Come ben sai preferisco continuare a prendermi cura della mia salute.”

Hannibal avrebbe voluto aggiungere che desiderava continuare a prendersi cura anche della salute di Will e che vederlo cibarsi di quel surrogato alimentare era peggio di qualsiasi altro dispetto potesse fargli…

Ma Will già sapeva tutto questo, ecco perché lo stava facendo.

“Ok,” Will scrollò le spalle; le due fossette sulle guance rimasero intatte, derisorie.

Niente dei suoi lineamenti era stato intaccato dalla brutta ferita al volto. La cicatrice spiccava sotto all’occhio, ma le sue espressioni, tante quante le sfumature dei colori, quelle le esprimeva tutte.

Nonostante l’odore, che Hannibal avrebbe definito chimico, godette comunque dello spettacolo di Will ai fornelli. Era un ruolo che a lui si addiceva così poco…

Con la teglia di lasagne nel forno, Will si occupò del secondo piatto, rovesciando in una padella una porzione di pollo, o ciò che veniva definito tale, e patate da riscaldare.

A pranzo pronto, Will si piazzò di fronte alla tele, piedi sul tavolino, contenitore di alluminio ormai tiepido in bilico su una mano e forchetta nell’altra. Un programma di cucina stava spiegando il sistema giusto per servire un ottimo arrosto.

Hannibal scosse la testa.

“Dottore! Vieni a sentire!” esclamò Will indicando lo schermo con la forchetta, “Potresti imparare qualcosa.”

Hannibal inspirò ed espirò. Strinse con più forza la sua forchetta e assaggiò a che punto era la cottura del ripieno della quiche.

* * *

 

 

Will zompettò davanti alla porta socchiusa della sua camera. Coperto da un paio di boxer neri. Hannibal ritornò al suo libro non appena la sagoma scomparve lungo il corridoio.

Inevitabilmente finì per accompagnare i movimenti del suo rumoroso coinquilino all’interno del bagno.

L’acqua del water tirata, grazie al cielo, il lavandino, lo spazzolino elettrico che vibrava. Silenzio per qualche secondo. La porta scorrevole della doccia. Lo scroscio dell’acqua.

Nonostante Hannibal avesse gli occhi puntati sulla pagina non aveva letto nemmeno una riga; pensare a cosa stesse facendo Will, perfino da quella distanza, era molto più interessante.

Non fu una sensazione nuova quella da cui Hannibal si sentì investire; ciò che Will significava per lui trovava le sue radici nel più profondo dei sentimenti, nel suo desiderio di conservare il rapporto più importante creato nella sua vita, la meravigliosa unione di menti simili. Ma non avrebbe mai rinnegato l’aspetto fisico del suo interesse verso Will.

Lo poteva mettere a tacere, vista l’assenza di un coinvolgimento reciproco, ma non rinnegarlo. Anni fa la sola presenza dell’uomo confondeva ogni suo senso. Bastava una cena condivisa, bastava la sua prossimità anche solo camminando per strada. E adesso vivere insieme a Will era un costante esercizio per il suo autocontrollo. Un lieve pizzicore di frustrazione in sottofondo, non insopportabile, ma presente.

Sapeva di aver avuto molto più di quanto potesse sperare di ottenere. Will gli stava bene anche in preda alle sue crisi esistenziali; quest’ultima non deleteria come le precedenti, piuttosto divertente anche se snervante.

Rimaneva il fatto che stesse cercando di arrivare a stabilire qualcosa tramite i gesti, negandogli il dialogo, come se sapesse che quello era il miglior modo per farlo arrabbiare. Hannibal non era abituato ad avere a che fare coi bambini.

Ma poteva imparare.

Chiuse il libro e lo mise sul comodino. Si alzò e con lo stesso passo felpato e attento che avrebbe usato per la caccia, percorse il corridoio dalla parte opposta al bagno, fino alla cucina e da lì alla porticina che dava sullo stanzino con la caldaia. Lì premette il tasto off e ritornò sui suoi passi.

Non si era ancora rimesso sotto alle coperte che sentì un’imprecazione, la migliore mai sentita durante la vita con Will, provenire dal bagno.

Chiuse la porta della camera da letto per stabilire, senza dubbio per Will, che da quella camera qualcuno si era mosso e che, sì, probabilmente quel qualcuno aveva giocato con la caldaia.

Hannibal riprese in mano il libro con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

++++

Aprì gli occhi. Inclinò la testa prestando più attenzione al rumore che l’aveva svegliato. Un attimo era quanto gli bastava per passare dal sonno profondo alla perfetta funzionalità.

La porta.

La maniglia tremolò, un secco tonfo e poi più nulla.

Si era aspettato l’invasione della camera da parte di Will, con qualche dispetto preparato accuratamente nel corso delle ultime ore allo scopo di rifarsi su di lui per la doccia gelata.

Attese qualche secondo per sicurezza, poi andò ad aprire la porta.

O almeno cercò di farlo.

Un paio di volte.

“Will?” lo chiamò da fuori, “Hai davvero bloccato la mia maniglia?”

Passi che si allontanavano e, Hannibal giurò, una risatina sbuffata dal naso. La camera di Will che si chiudeva.

Molto peggio di un bambino.

Hannibal rimase in piedi di fronte alla sua porta con le mani sui fianchi e il mento abbassato sul petto; i denti superiori scoperti in un ghigno tra il divertito e il predatorio.

Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di uscire dalla sua camera, ma non avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione a Will di saperlo lì bloccato fino all’indomani, quando sarebbe dovuto uscire per forza.

Ok.

Andò dalla parte opposta della stanza e aprì la finestra. Era sceso da altezze maggiori di quella per tutta la sua vita. Si era anche arrampicato per altezze maggiori.

Decise per la seconda; dalla finestra, al tetto, all’abbaino il percorso era più forse impervio, ma la finestrella dell’abbaino era facile da smontare dall’esterno, molto più della porta d’entrata o di qualsiasi altra finestra al pian terreno. Si infilò il coltellino in bocca e si arrampicò.

Ci mise cinque minuti per trovare gli appigli giusti fino al tetto, qualcuno di più per forzare la sua entrata in mansarda senza rovinare nulla. Per uno stupido scherzo sarebbe stato davvero uno spreco inutile.

Quando la finestrella scattò non poté impedirsi un sorrisetto sprezzante che in un’altra occasione non si sarebbe concesso; mai lodarsi per il compimento delle azioni più banali.

Fece passare prima una gamba, poi l’altra, dall’apertura e, rimettendosi il coltello in bocca, atterrò…

Nell’acqua.

Sotto alla finestra, posizionata in modo che non fosse visibile guardando da fuori, c’era una grossa bacinella ricolma di acqua gelida e lui ci era finito dentro fino a metà polpaccio.

Di fronte a lui e un po’ più a destra della finestrella, la porta della mansarda si spalancò e Will si appoggiò allo stipite con la spalla. Il suo sorrisetto sprezzante, glorioso e soddisfatto, ben visibile nonostante la penombra. Hannibal pensò che lo preferiva decine di volte di più agli occhi tristi e il viso cupo dei primi mesi trascorsi dopo il volo dalla scogliera.

“Tu devi avermi preso per un coglione,” affermò Will in tono quasi dispiaciuto scuotendo la testa. “Com’è? Fredda, dottore?”

Hannibal tirò fuori un piede. Nonostante lo spostamento d’acqua considerevole, non fece alcun rumore appoggiandolo sul parquet.

Will si staccò dallo stipite della porta.

Hannibal fece seguire l’altro piede, senza alcuna fretta. La pozza d’acqua che si formò intorno a lui, nella semioscurità, poteva essere scambiata per sangue. Gettò il coltellino nell’angolo alle sue spalle.

Will scoprì i denti in un sorriso e nell’esatto istante in cui Hannibal spiccò un salto in avanti, Will si fiondò in corsa verso le scale.

Hannibal partì al suo inseguimento, sorprendendosi molto di fronte al salto che Will fece da metà scala oltrepassando il corrimano e toccando il pavimento con la stessa grazia di un gatto. Hannibal tendeva più ad associarlo con l’impulsività e la forza disperata di un animale in gabbia, che otteneva risultati quasi sempre ferendo se stesso in corso d’azione.

Questo nuovo, interessante, ampliarsi delle capacità del suo Will, che calcolava ed eseguiva, rendeva fiero Hannibal come fossero risultati ottenuti da lui stesso. Per non parlare della brillante previsione delle sue mosse fuori dalla finestra.

Scese le scale senza correre, dando a Will esattamente quello che voleva: del tempo per organizzare un attacco.

Altrimenti perché scappare avanti?

Il suo Will, anche quello infantile che lo chiudeva il camera bloccandogli la maniglia, che mangiava con le mani, che buttava i vestiti per casa… Non scappava di fronte a lui. Mai.

Lo sentì respirare, dal fondo del corridoio. Un suono flebile, trattenuto, atto ad incamerare aria a sufficienza, ma attento a non fare rumore. Avvicinandosi all’angolo che portava alla saletta con il pianoforte, Hannibal sentì l’odore di Will farsi più intenso.

Era un misto di frenesia e impazienza. Lo stesso odore della caccia, ma non quella volta allo scopo di uccidere; c’era divertimento e…affetto, qualcosa del genere.

Un cucciolo che gioca con un adulto?

Hannibal si lasciò braccare e atterrare di schiena, più interessato ad essere investito da quell’odore, che a vincere la gara. Cercò di sembrare abbastanza sorpreso dall’attacco, ma _abbastanza_ non ingannava il suo Will.

“Bella mossa,” ansimò il cucciolo impaziente, “Ti sei fatto atterrare di tua spontanea volontà, così da non subire l’onta dell’inevitabile sconfitta?”

Will lo trattenne mettendosi sopra di lui, a gambe divaricate.

“Arguta conclusione,” gli accordò Hannibal scoccandogli un’occhiata a palpebre semiaperte.

“Non sarebbe la prima volta che ti sorprendo alle spalle.”

“La prima volta senza nasconderti dietro ad una pistola,” puntualizzò Hannibal.

Fu il turno di Will di assentire con un cenno del capo. “Abbiamo raggiunto una tale intimità da non avere più bisogno di armi,” mormorò.

“Davvero?” chiese Hannibal. Abbandonò le braccia lungo il corpo, per l’ennesima volta sbalordito dalle azioni di Will. Questa prossimità tra loro del tutto nuova, mai più cercata da Will dopo il volo dalla scogliera e mai neanche per sbaglio richiesta da Hannibal.

L’uomo si sforzò di evitare il terribile errore di toccarlo troppo. Lasciare a Will ogni decisione era diventata una necessità, a questo punto della loro convivenza Hannibal era già consapevole del fatto che vedere allontanarsi Will sarebbe stato intollerabile.

Will appoggiò le mani ai lati del suo viso, sul pavimento, una gabbia improvvisata con tutto il suo corpo in cui Hannibal si sentì piacevolmente intrappolato.

E Will non era mai stato così bello da guardare.

“Certo, non siamo intimi, dottore?” sussurrò Will.

Il cucciolo fletté i gomiti, un po’ più vicino al suo viso. Hannibal deglutì, fin troppo conscio di quanto tutto di lui tradisse pura e palpabile emozione.

Will fece saettare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, di nuovo ai suoi occhi e poi di nuovo alle sue labbra. Hannibal se le leccò, nell’ennesimo gesto eloquente, esplicito quanto una richiesta. Quasi ringhiò contro la sua mancanza di autocontrollo.

Will sollevò un angolo delle labbra. Ancora bellissimo, seppure dietro un’espressione altezzosa e trionfante. “Mi hai appena dichiarato guerra, dottore. E questa battaglia l’ho vinta io.”

Will smontò come per scendere da un cavallo e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.

Hannibal rotolò su un fianco, puntellandosi sul gomito, la testa appoggiata alla mano.

Da un pezzo Will aveva smesso di essere l’insicuro eroe combattuto tra sensi di colpa e necessità di fare del bene che era agli inizi della loro conoscenza. Ogni singola conquista, ogni sua presa di coscienza, ogni briciola di padronanza di sé che aveva in più si manifestava finanche nel suo modo di camminare. L’incedere incerto e cauto abbandonato per una falcata degna di qualcosa che seguiva e agguantava nella notte.

Forse l’evoluzione non era completa, ma comunque…

Hannibal lo accompagnò con lo sguardo finché gli fu possibile, poi si rimise sdraiato, le mani congiunte all’altezza del petto.

“Interessante,” pronunciò a fior di labbra.

* * *

 

Un paio di mattine dopo Hannibal rimase freddato sulla porta della cucina.

Guerra non era il termine giusto per descrivere ciò che Will aveva in mente. Mancava solo che cominciasse a scavare trincee e seminare mine antiuomo. Hannibal nascose per un attimo il viso dietro il palmo di una mano e respirò.

Dopo aver richiamato a sé il minimo di indifferenza necessaria per addentrarsi nella stanza senza cercare Will per sgozzarlo, mosse un paio di passi.

Pentole e padelle sporche erano sparse su ogni superficie di lavoro utilizzabile. Alcune erano state sporcate senza essere state nemmeno messe sul fuoco, solo per il gusto di farlo e basta.

Una pila di piatti si innalzava nel lavandino sfiorando il rubinetto e ogni singolo fornello era imbrattato da resti appiccicosi che sembravano lì da mesi.

Scatole su scatole di cibo aperto in giro, perfino sul pavimento, e un mucchio di stracci sporchi sul tavolo.

Tanto per restare nel tema della guerra, sembrava che Will avesse cucinato per un reggimento. Quando diavolo aveva fatto tutto questo e com’era riuscito a farlo senza che lui si accorgesse di niente?

Hannibal stava invecchiando.

O forse Will stava diventando molto silenzioso.

Tanto silenzioso che fece capolino dalla stanzetta della caldaia facendo scattare la testa di Hannibal verso di lui.

“Non volevo spaventarti,” disse amabile il cucciolo indisciplinato.

“Troppo tardi, mi stavo preoccupando che fossi stato rapito dallo stesso gruppo di criminali che hanno fatto tutto questo,” Hannibal allargò le braccia. Ma l’espressione sul suo viso non poteva non essere divertita e compiaciuta.

“Oh,” Will chiuse la porta del piccolo ripostiglio, “Ho pensato di provare alcune ricette, ma la cucina non è il mio forte,” liquidò la parola con un gesto della mano e una faccia noncurante, “Sono più bravo con i congegni, infatti ho appena manomesso il termostato della caldaia così non puoi più spegnerla.”

Hannibal annuì e al contempo fece spallucce. “Bene. Tu lo sai che non pulirò niente di tutto questo, vero?”

Will si guardò intorno. “Non ti azzardare!” esclamò, “Sai quanto ci ho messo a raggiungere questo grado di perfezione?”

“Sei disposto a vivere nel degrado per… Qualunque cosa sia quello che stai facendo?”

“Non ho alcun problema a vivere nel degrado. Io,” Will sottolineò il pronome.

“D’accordo,” ribatté Hannibal, “Non mi sembrava che la tua casa a Wolf Trap fosse una discarica, ma fai come preferisci. Ad ogni modo se pensi che io non abbia mai vissuto in condizioni…direi un centinaio di volte peggiori di questa, non mi conosci molto bene.”

“Muoio dalla voglia di conoscerti, dottore, e ho tutto il tempo per farlo,” affermò Will, la seconda parte della frase pronunciata in tono minaccioso.

Hannibal, mani ai fianchi, scosse la testa come avrebbe fatto di fronte al capriccio di un bambino. Scrollò le spalle e andò ai fornelli.

++++

Un paio d’ore dopo andò a cercare Will nella stanza dove avevano il televisore più grande. Gli diede un colpetto alla spalla con il piatto che aveva in mano. Will guardò il piatto sorpreso prima di alzare gli occhi su di lui.

“Visto che i tuoi tentativi culinari sono in parte sui fornelli e in parte per terra, ho pensato avessi fame,” gli disse Hannibal.

Will prese il piatto, ma il sospetto serpeggiò nel suo sguardo e corrugò la sua fronte. “Cosa ci hai fatto in questo piatto?”

Hannibal rise. “Sai fin troppo bene che la mia risposta al tuo sciocco comportamento non potrebbe mai andare ad intaccare il cibo.”

“E la tua risposta al mio sciocco comportamento non prevede lasciarmi morire di fame? O farmi andare al Take Away qui vicino ad ordinare un vassoio di cibo spazzatura?”

“Mi duole ammetterlo, ma prevenire quelle due eventualità è per il mio bene prima ancora che per il tuo.”

Hannibal ritornò in cucina, si sedette a tavola di fronte al piccolo quadrato di pulizia che si era ritagliato spostando stracci e spazzatura varia. Posate e bicchieri sistemati nel modo corretto, vino, acqua, sottopiatto e piatto da portata. Aprì il tovagliolo su una gamba e si gustò la sua colazione.

++++

Will entrò qualche tempo dopo col piatto vuoto in mano e un sopracciglio alzato.

“Era delizioso,” disse, “Questa non è una tregua, ma era delizioso. Ora laverò il piatto così saremo pari.”

“Buona fortuna,” ribatté Hannibal indicando il lavandino stracolmo col mento. Tornò alla sua colazione infilzando una fetta di mela e portandola alla bocca.

Will tentò di inserire il piatto da lavare e aprire l’acqua del lavandino contemporaneamente e si schizzò la maglietta. Rassegnato estrasse tutti i piatti sporchi impilati e lavò con cura quello che aveva in mano.

Era davvero uno spettacolo divertente come pochi, questa sua cocciutaggine nel perseguire un non ben precisato disegno di sua creazione. Se avesse messo la stessa perseveranza nel cercare di conoscere meglio se stesso e le sue capacità…

Ma era terribilmente intrigante questo suo aspetto; Will era turbato dai gesti gentili. Fargli dispetti in risposta ai dispetti non portava a risultati tanto soddisfacenti quanto ricambiarlo con gesti amabili.

Era vero che non sopportava di vedere Will cibarsi di immondizia, ma portargli la colazione era stato un esperimento.

Perfettamente riuscito.

Will era meraviglioso e imprevedibile nel quotidiano, ma c’erano certi aspetti di lui che non sarebbero mai mutati; erano radicati tanto quanto la sua empatia e il suo costante mettersi in discussione.

Will rimaneva basito di fronte ai gesti affettuosi. Al punto di non poterli rifiutare.

“Sai cosa? Piatti di plastica. Ecco quello che ci serve,” commentò Will una volta finito di lavare il piatto. Riprese quelli impilati e li rimise nel lavello. Si girò a sorridergli e poi uscì dalla cucina con le mani in tasca.

Hannibal masticò l’ultimo pezzo di colazione, inghiottì.

Chiuse gli occhi reprimendo il dolore, quando le parole _piatti di plastica_ furono assorbite dalla sua mente.

 

* * *

 

La melodia proveniva da un vecchio carillon; lo aveva aperto per prendere delle foto che sapeva essere nascoste nel cassettino interno.

Il suono armonioso si interruppe di colpo…

Strappandolo dal sogno.

La porta della sua camera era socchiusa come ogni notte, ma a differenza del solito una tenue luce ne illuminava il contorno.

Will doveva essere in piedi.

Hannibal ne ebbe la certezza quando la melodia del pianoforte riprese.

Nella casa a Wolf Trap Will aveva un piano e, anche se Hannibal non l’aveva mai sentito suonare, sospettava che non fosse tipo da tenere un oggetto simile in casa senza farne un utilizzo.

E aveva sperato che possederne uno sarebbe bastato ad invogliare Will a sedercisi di fronte, di tanto in tanto.

Non era mai successo. Fino a quel momento.

Le sue mani erano incerte, non ben coordinate tra accordo e melodia. Un dito quasi sempre sfuggiva sul tasto sbagliato e si correggeva subito dopo trovando la nota giusta. Nel complesso risultava piacevole, però, e riconoscibile. Al Chiaro di Luna.

Gli occhi socchiusi di Hannibal si spalancarono al subitaneo cambio di tempo.

Will era passato ad un qualche pezzo pop o rock che imbrattava in modo osceno la tastiera del piano con un risultato penoso.

Ma la cosa che fece dimenticare ad Hannibal lo scempio dello strumento fu sentire Will cantare sul semplice accenno degli accordi, peraltro quasi tutti sbagliati. Un altro dei suoi dispetti per tenerlo sveglio.

Hannibal, una mano sotto alla guancia, il sorriso che si allargava sul viso, tese l’orecchio per cogliere qualcosa del testo.

 

* * *

 

Passò davanti alla camera di Will per andare in bagno, il mattino dopo.

Non poté mancare di notare il letto vuoto.

Ma anche in bagno, in cucina e in saletta non c’era nessuno.

Andò sicuro nella stanza del pianoforte, trovando Will rannicchiato su un cuscino del divano, con un braccio sul viso e l’altra mano tra le ginocchia.

Lo lasciò dormire; evidentemente fare dispetti aveva stancato più lui di chiunque altro.

Andò a preparare qualcosa da mangiare e rientrò qualche tempo dopo con un vassoio: una colazione veloce per Will e il caffè caldo nel thermos.

++++

“Sono stato già perdonato per il concerto di stanotte?” gli chiese Will una mezz’ora dopo riportando vassoio e thermos vuoti.  

“Abbiamo stabilito che darti da mangiare non ha a che vedere con la nostra…tua guerra.”

“Quindi questa è una situazione a mio vantaggio.”

“Come sempre, Will.”

Will scoppiò in una risata sarcastica. “Quindi dovrò aspettarmi ripercussioni di qualsiasi tipo nei prossimi giorni?”

“O nelle prossime ore,” puntualizzò Hannibal.

Will rimase sorridente mentre Hannibal ribadiva a se stesso che Will era diventato davvero più bello. La luce nei suoi occhi era diversa, più brillante. E si sposava bene con la sua voglia di cantare la notte precedente. Dispetto o meno, cantare era in ogni caso indice di buon umore.

“Will?” lo richiamò.

Il giovane uomo fece capolino reggendosi allo stipite della porta con una mano. Lo sguardo interrogativo sul suo viso accentuò la cicatrice sullo zigomo.

“Ci tenevo molto a sentirti suonare, grazie.”

Will lo fissò qualche secondo, probabilmente alla ricerca di scherno negli occhi di Hannibal o nell’eco delle sue parole.

Non dovette trovarne alcuno, perché se ne andò serio.

Sì, Hannibal considerò con maggior attenzione che i gesti di riguardo su Will avevano un impatto devastante.

 

* * *

 

Qualche pomeriggio dopo, Hannibal approfittò del momento di solitudine per sedersi al pianoforte.

Gli era rimasta la voglia di suonare dalla sera dell’esibizione di Will, ma non c’era stata più un’occasione tra la serata trascorsa a cercare di far uscire un pipistrello da casa, entrato perché Will aveva lasciato la finestra della sala spalancata, e il pomeriggio della brillante trovata di Will di cospargere ogni maniglia di casa con la crema da barba.

Hannibal non ricordava, in tutta la sua vita da studente, una sola volta in cui avesse assistito a scherzi così stupidi, ma Will sembrava averne fatto una specie di obiettivo giornaliero.

Più Hannibal lasciava correre, però, più Will diventava irrequieto.

Più Hannibal rispondeva con una tazza di caffè pronto al mattino presto e una cena sana e saporita la sera, più Will diventava sospettoso. Come se fosse sempre in attesa della vera vendetta in arrivo.

Era anche più divertente che vendicarsi sul serio.

Senza rendersene conto, Hannibal si ritrovò nel bel mezzo della sua composizione, quella creata anni prima dopo il tentativo di Will di farlo uccidere da Matthew Brown.

Si bloccò con le dieci dita aperte e sollevate a pochi millimetri dai tasti; non era neanche un pezzo per pianoforte…

“Bello, cos’è?”

Hannibal rimase impassibile, cercando di non dare a vedere che questa nuova capacità di Will di arrivargli silenzioso alle spalle era ormai consolidata.

“Un vecchio pezzo che ho composto anni fa,” rispose senza voltarsi. Sentì Will appoggiare le chiavi di casa nel piatto sopra al mobiletto. Come sempre fu investito da una calda sensazione di focolare.

Sperò che Will non fosse uscito allo scopo di mettere in atto qualche altro suo piano brillante, perché l’atmosfera che conduceva alla sera era piacevole dalle loro parti e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto doversi alzare dal piano per giocare alla guerra.

Si mise a suonare Al Chiaro di Luna, consapevole che avrebbe distratto Will.

Che infatti si sedette accanto a lui sullo sgabello, le mani congiunte in mezzo alle gambe e le spalle incassate. Quell’espressione irriverente, perfetto gioco di sopracciglia e labbra, dipinta sul viso.

Scosse la testa, di nuovo una massa di riccioli scuri che non venivano tagliati da mesi. “Sei uno sbruffone.”

“Sbruffone,” ripeté Hannibal senza smettere di suonare. “Perché la so suonare meglio di te o perché te lo sto facendo notare?”

“Perché lo sei e basta, non c’è bisogno di alcuna ulteriore spiegazione. Sei il più grande sbruffone che io abbia mai conosciuto. E sei fastidioso soprattutto perché tu non ti vanti di saper fare tutto senza poi darne prova, che già è di per sé insopportabile, tu sai fare tutto veramente,” Will si sporse verso di lui e abbassò la voce, “Quello è anche peggio. La gente non lo sopporta.”

Hannibal lo sentì, nonostante il suono del piano e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. “Sei passato alle ingiurie? È la seconda parte del tuo piano malvagio?”

Will alzò una mano, “No, queste sono gratis, non richiedono nessuna tazza di caffè e nessun pranzo in cambio.”

“Bene,” annuì Hannibal. “Grazie allora.”

Continuò a suonare, augurandosi scioccamente che Will non avesse finito di stuzzicarlo e rimanesse lì con lui ancora qualche minuto. I loro non erano più i discorsi profondi e significativi di un tempo, ma anche il semplice scambio di frecciatine era preferibile al clima battagliero instaurato da Will, per una volta.

Di tanto in tanto, Hannibal tornava a temere il giorno in cui Will si sarebbe reso conto che invece che stare lì a fargli scherzi da liceale avrebbe potuto semplicemente lasciarlo e gli avrebbe dato il dolore più grande.

Forse Will lo sapeva e stava solo aspettando il momento giusto per lo sgarbo definitivo.

Interruppe Al Chiaro di Luna, che forse lo stava rendendo troppo malinconico.

“Vuoi dirmi perché ti sei trasformato in un bambino dispettoso o continuerai questa guerra lasciandomi all’oscuro?”

“Te lo dico se tu mi dici perché all’improvviso la maleducazione non è più un problema per te,” rispose Will suonando un accordo sul piano.

“Oh, il tuo comportamento è volto a scatenare i miei istinti omicidi? Quindi in realtà stai cercando la morte?”

Will sorrise strimpellando altre note, quelle gravi sul lato sinistro, dando alle parole di Hannibal una colonna sonora tetra. “Sto solo cercando di capire come mai sei così pronto al perdono di questi tempi. La mia è curiosità,” disse poi in tono beffardo, usando la giustificazione della curiosità con la stessa solennità con cui la usava Hannibal stesso.

“Forse sto invecchiando,” offrì Hannibal.

“Forse temi che a rispondere con troppa enfasi io possa andarmene e mollarti qui da solo,” gli contestò Will.

“Se tu volessi andartene in che modo la mia cortesia nei tuoi confronti potrebbe trattenerti, scusa?” Hannibal aggrottò la fronte sinceramente confuso dalle parole di Will.

Si stava comportando in modo, a suo dire, scortese, per istigarlo? A cosa esattamente? Ed era deluso dal fatto di non esserci riuscito?

Will lo squadrò, le palpebre ridotte a due fessure come se non credesse ad una sola parola sentita. Hannibal non capì in quale parte di quel discorso avrebbe potuto mentire.

Will era strano, ma non meno interessante del solito. Dunque stava mirando a qualcosa, dopotutto.

Ragazzo ingegnoso.

 

* * *

 

Non si aspettava un attacco notturno.

Non di questa natura almeno.

Will era in piedi di fronte al suo letto, coperto solo dai boxer, con un cuscino in pugno tenuto per un angolo.

“In camera mia si muore di caldo, fammi spazio.”

“Prego?” Hannibal sbatté gli occhi; la domanda non posta perché gli fosse ripetuta la richiesta, ma come interrogativo indignato.

“Quando siamo venuti a stare qui non sapevo che l’altra stanza fosse così calda, figuriamoci come sarà in piena estate. Non vedo perché tu debba stare in questa che è molto più fresca.”

Oh, questa poi…

“Will…” lo avvertì col tono. “Vai a dormire nella sala del piano visto che ti piace tanto.”

“Vacci tu,” ribatté Will.

“Will, questa è la mia stanza,” gli sembrava di avere a che fare con uno straniero che non parlava una parola della sua lingua; questi scambi di ovvietà erano una perdita di tempo.

O lo straniero stava davvero mirando a far esprimere a gesti il killer con cui condivideva la casa.

Will salì in piedi sul letto e lo scavalcò, dando il tempo ad Hannibal di apprezzare il poco che riuscì ad intravedere dello spettacolo. Passò dall’altra parte e si gettò a peso morto accanto a lui a pancia in sotto, abbracciando il cuscino.

Hannibal espirò. Rese l’azione più rumorosa e irritata possibile.

Qualche secondo dopo si mise a sedere e si levò la maglia, gettandola sulla poltroncina dalla parte di Will.

Il giovane uomo seguì il suo gesto voltandosi a guardare dove atterrava l’indumento, e tornò a guardare lui con un sopracciglio alzato.

Hannibal scrollò le spalle, “È il mio letto, e ora fa più caldo, perché qualcun altro ha deciso di sdraiarcisi sopra.”

Will emise un verso di indifferenza e riappoggiò la testa al cuscino.

Per quanto assurda e infantile, la loro disputa si stava facendo tremendamente interessante.

Per una volta Hannibal si stava godendo le macchinazioni di Will, invece che subirle e basta. Non aveva mai sbagliato a considerare Will un suo pari; il ragazzo aveva un’attitudine al raggiro e alla manipolazione che forse raggiungeva livelli più alti dei suoi.

Hannibal non aveva mai usato questo tipo di risorse.

Perché sapeva che con Will non avrebbero funzionato.

Will sembrava invece avere eccellente consapevolezza di quale punto raggiungere per mettere Hannibal in difficoltà.

L’uomo guardò alla sua sinistra e ringraziò il sottile filo di luce che filtrava proprio quella sera dalle persiane socchiuse e che accarezzava la figura di Will in modo quasi poetico.

“Vedi di stare dalla tua parte o farà ancora più caldo di prima,” borbottò Will.

Ad Hannibal venne da ridere per la doppia lettura della frase che Will non aveva considerato. “Io sceglierei di stare zitto, fossi in te, perché faccio sempre in tempo ad aprire la finestra e farti volare di sotto,” replicò invece, rilassandosi e chiudendo gli occhi.

Non era poi male avere Will vicino, nonostante l’immenso lavoro che doveva fare per mettere a tacere tutti e cinque i sensi o sarebbe stato sepolto e soverchiato da ciò che emanava la sua sola presenza.

Averlo in giro per casa era già una costante passeggiata sui carboni ardenti, ma così vicino, così scoperto e così in cerca di guai era praticamente un richiamo allo scontro fisico. L’idea di sdraiarsi su di lui, così com’era, e baciargli collo, spalle, schiena nuda… Sentire le loro gambe toccarsi, la rotondità dei glutei contro l’inguine.

Hannibal si morsicò un labbro, vagliando l’ipotesi che Will fosse lì esattamente per scatenare in lui tutto questo. Apposta. E con subdole e maligne intenzioni.

Ragazzo ingegnoso.

++++

C’era più luce quando Hannibal riaprì gli occhi, ma non sembrava ancora pieno giorno.

La prima cosa a cui pensò fu che alla fine, dopotutto, si era riaddormentato. Che alla fine, dopotutto, si era addormentato anche Will.

La seconda cosa fu che non aveva idea di come fosse possibile per lui aver continuato a dormire mentre Will gli era finito praticamente incastrato in un fianco.

Guardò il soffitto. Non aveva mai imprecato in vita sua e se gli fosse riuscito di non farlo ora non avrebbe mai più avuto un’occasione in cui potersi giustificare di più.

Non si poteva dire che non avessero condiviso il letto con naturalezza.

Hannibal aveva la mano sinistra sotto alla nuca; Will doveva aver abbandonato il cuscino, ad un certo punto, e aver deciso che le sue costole fossero un posto migliore dove appoggiare la testa. Che l’avesse fatto apposta o meno questo non poteva saperlo.

Una mano di Will era sul suo stomaco con tutto l’avambraccio, il gomito sul basso ventre come fosse un’altra normalissima superficie d’appoggio.

Ciò che irritava Hannibal era il fatto che niente di tutto questo lo irritava.

Avrebbe dovuto, ma la scena era, ai suoi occhi, perfetta. Il fatto che Will stesse giocando a fare i dispetti dava ad intendere che, volontaria o meno che fosse, non aveva fondamento né in un sentimento, né in un bisogno.

E questo era l’aspetto irritante.

“Vedi di stare dalla tua parte…” ripeté a bassa voce Hannibal a mo’ di presa in giro al monito di Will della sera prima. Aveva il suo naso appoggiato sulla quinta costola, il suo respiro gli solleticava il lato del torace e quella massa di capelli proprio sotto il cavo ascellare; se solo Hannibal avesse spostato il braccio da sotto la testa e l’avesse messo lungo il fianco sarebbero stati praticamente abbracciati.

E così fece, tanto stavano dormendo. In apparenza nel mondo di Will, durante il sonno, potevi fare quello che volevi.

L’operazione nemmeno lo svegliò, anche se Hannibal non usò riguardo in proposito. Doveva essere stanco per non accorgersi di niente.

Hannibal richiuse gli occhi. Non faceva poi così caldo anche in questa posizione, ma ci mise un bel po’ per riaddormentarsi.

++++

Aveva a stento aperto gli occhi. La mano di Will gli regalò una lunga carezza prima di sollevarsi con tutto il suo proprietario.

Il vuoto e l’improvvisa aria fresca al fianco quasi fecero sospirare Hannibal di rimpianto. Will si era messo a gattoni sul letto, probabilmente alla ricerca di una spiegazione all’accaduto.

Hannibal lo vide scuotere la testa e rimettersi sdraiato, non esattamente dov’era ma quasi, girato sulla schiena a guardare il soffitto. Si sfregò un occhio sbadigliando. “Non credo di aver mai dormito tante ore di fila in tutta la mia vita,” commentò. La testa si voltò di scatto a destra e Hannibal sentì il suo sguardo addosso.

Will sapeva bene che era sveglio, ma lo stesso gli toccò una gamba col dorso della mano. “Ti ho tenuto sveglio?”

Hannibal ripercorse il piacevole momento in cui era stato vigile, a cullarsi nell’involontario abbraccio di Will e lo liquidò come informazione personale.

“Sei impossibilmente fastidioso, come ti ho già detto, e infantile,” si girò a guardarlo negli occhi. Will annuì sorridendo ironico, “E una disgrazia come coinquilino. Ma temo che dovrai impegnarti un po’ di più se ci tieni ad essere assassinato.”

“Il che significa che posso continuare a dormire qui, visto che sei impassibile alle mie puerili molestie, giusto?”

“Impassibile non significa stupido. Vai a dormire in giardino, o nel giardino in fondo alla strada, quello con il pastore tedesco,” gli consigliò Hannibal.

“È lo stesso, tu gli assomigli molto. Al pastore tedesco intendo, che per la cronaca si chiama Iago.”

Hannibal scoprì i denti in un quasi involontario gesto di aggressività. Vedere Will reagire a questo sghignazzando gli fece venire di nuovo voglia di farlo volare dalla finestra.

Anche di baciarlo, stranamente.

“Dormirò qui. O combatti per il posto o te ne vai tu. Decidi.”

Hannibal si mise seduto sul letto, ruotò e mise i piedi a terra. Si alzò e si diresse al bagno.

“Lo prendo per un sì!” esclamò Will quando aveva già lasciato la camera.

Non aveva niente con cui ribattere, primo perché l’idea di Will non gli dispiaceva poi molto, e non gliel’avrebbe detto, e secondo perché non gli avrebbe neanche dato la soddisfazione di fargli sapere che questo nuovo risvolto degli eventi lo metteva più in difficoltà dei piatti in giro per casa, dei pipistrelli entrati o meno con l’aiuto di Will e delle bacinelle d’acqua fredda in cui infilare i piedi.

Infatti la ritirata strategica era stata fatta perché la voglia di baciarlo non era mai stata così forte prima e sospettava che molto avesse a che fare con questa baldanza con cui Will lo stava sfidando apertamente.

 

* * *

 

Stava facendo il suo gioco da un intero pomeriggio, e non poteva impedirselo.

Hannibal si scoprì nell’atto di fissare Will ad ogni occasione buona che gli si presentava.

Come se l’averlo abbracciato durante la notte avesse scatenato in lui un mostro tenuto a bada per troppo tempo. Tanto era bastato.

Will era tutto ciò che desiderava, l’aveva ammesso a se stesso e l’aveva ammesso anche con lui, in parte. Ma il desiderio fisico era qualcosa a cui non aveva mai prestato attenzione, perché era facile da sotterrare; bastava che l’altro non mostrasse nessun interesse a riguardo.

Will aveva scelto invece una strada di allusioni, vaghi accenni e dolorosa vicinanza. Per Hannibal dire a se stesso che si stava prendendo gioco di lui non era sufficiente per rimettere il mostro in gabbia.

Desiderava Will da sempre, adesso ne era solo più consapevole.

Irritante.

Questo pensiero costante, questa costante sensazione di vuoto, questa necessità. Che non aveva nemmeno la dignità dell’ossessione, facilmente curabile col prendersi ciò di cui si necessitava.

Il suo desiderio, per essere soddisfatto, prevedeva solo la condizione che Will lo desiderasse allo stesso modo. Il problema era sempre stato questo.

Will non era mai stata una potenziale vittima, nonostante tutto, anche nonostante tutti i tentativi di punirlo messi in atto, perché da Will aveva sempre desiderato la reciprocità.

E la reciprocità non si ottiene certo da una vittima.

Osservarne di sfuggita il profilo, mentre Will cercava di sbirciare dalla finestra il viavai sul viale, rubare una lunga occhiata alla curva del suo collo, alla sua schiena, alle gambe, mentre lui era girato, immaginarlo illuminato da luci di diverse tonalità e colori, per riprodurlo in un quadro fatto di ombre e sfumature… Ad Hannibal sembrava di non aver fatto altro durante il pomeriggio.

Svegliarsi accanto a Will il mattino e poi stargli lontano nel corso di tutta la giornata; una perfetta rappresentazione di un suo possibile inferno, con una legge del contrappasso vigente che a lui non era ben chiara, ma che doveva avere un senso.

 

* * *

 

Will gli si sedette accanto sul divano. Sbirciò il libro da sopra la sua spalla. “In che lingua è?” chiese dopo aver strizzato gli occhi dubbioso.

“Russo.”

“Tu sai il russo?”

“Non solo quello, ma la risposta è sì, Will.”

“Con tutti i tuoi…” Will agitò una mano davanti a lui, “Numerosi impegni,” proferì tra il serio e il faceto, “Mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto ad immagazzinare tutta questa cultura.”

“Forse non è una questione di tempo a disposizione, ma di capacità mentali,” spiegò Hannibal, senza neanche sforzarsi di aggiungere un pizzico di umiltà alla sua frase.

Will non mancò di ricordargli, “Sbruffone,” pronunciando la parola con un piccolo sbuffo dal naso, come se gli pesasse doverlo ripetere ogni volta, ma fosse necessario. “Sei _impossibilmente_ arrogante,” scelse accuratamente l’avverbio per fargli il verso.

“Mi sto adeguando al fatto che la persona che un tempo disquisiva di filosofia e psicologia con me, oggi mi chiede se conosco la lingua in cui è scritto il libro…che sto leggendo,” Hannibal scandì le ultime parole con un gesto del capo. “Non so se preoccuparmi di una ricaduta di encefalite o se… Lasciare che tu ti evolva in questa affascinante direzione senza pormi domande.”

“Cosa posso dirti? Sono una continua sorpresa,” disse Will alzando i palmi al cielo.

Hannibal dovette trattenersi per non ridere. Gli sovvenne il termine _stronzetto_. Incredibile in quante occasioni si era ritrovato a pensare ad imprecazioni ed insulti che mai nella sua vita aveva sentito il bisogno di utilizzare. Erano bastati pochi mesi con Will per corromperlo.

Will reclinò la testa contro lo schienale, si tirò le gambe contro il petto mettendo i piedi sul divano.

Mettendo le scarpe sul divano, più precisamente.

Hannibal non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo per figurarselo con la bocca socchiusa, gli occhi al soffitto e i capelli disordinati ai lati del viso, scuri in contrasto con la stoffa scarlatta del divano.

Will non aveva una sola vaga idea di quanto effettivamente poco importasse a Hannibal di questi suoi atti vandalici ai danni della loro casa.

O meglio, di quanto sempre meno gli importasse.

Ma era interessante il fatto che mano a mano che Hannibal proseguiva a cucinare ugualmente per lui, sempre più piatti erano stati tratti in salvo dal lavello, puliti, asciugati e rimessi nelle rispettive credenze. Hannibal aveva calcolato circa un paio di stoviglie per ogni cibo offerto o tazza di caffè lasciata in caldo al mattino. La cucina era quasi tornata normale.

Will non poteva perseguire i suoi scopi malvagi se veniva contrastato con la gentilezza.

Per quello era passato all’insidioso utilizzo di ben altre armi in questa sua guerra casalinga.

* * *

 

 

“Devi agitarti come se fossi attaccato all’amo, Will?” Hannibal era stufo; all’ennesimo cigolio del materasso sotto il peso di Will, gli diede della trota. Ben sapendo che la sua irritazione era musica per le orecchie di Will.

“Il tuo materasso fa schifo, è impossibile trovare una posizione comoda,” commentò Will.

Hannibal si guardò bene dal ribattere con la più ovvia delle risposte. Ormai aveva capito che con Will l’ovvio non serviva in nessun caso.

“Dovresti tentare a testa in giù, in verticale contro la parete qui dietro,” borbottò Hannibal; voltò la testa di lato cercando di rilassarsi. “Oppure lascia penzolare il busto fuori dal materasso come se fossi appena stato strangolato…”

Will sbuffò annoiato. O divertito. Difficile distinguere ed era troppo buio per guardare il suo viso.

“Se provassi a dormire sdraiato su di te? Sei anche ingrassato, devi essere più comodo.”

Nell’oscurità, Hannibal aprì gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

“Io…” scandì in tono minaccioso, “Continuo a sostenere l’opzione dello strangolamento.”

Will emanava un calore che Hannibal avvertiva sulla superficie della pelle, come una carezza. Questo consolidato rituale del condividere il letto per lui si era fatto mano a mano una necessità, scambio di frecciatine e rapida polemica annessa.

“Sei ancora lì a credere che avresti la meglio su di me? Andiamo, dottore… Oltre ai chili di troppo ci sono anche gli anni. Se volevi tentare ancora con l’omicidio, avresti dovuto farlo tempo fa, ormai…”

Stasera però Will si sentiva particolarmente in vena. Hannibal non poté fare a meno di pensare che se tutto questo fosse stato ad un passo più avanti, uno solo più avanti, a questo punto si sarebbe potuto girare, metterglisi sopra, farlo sprofondare dentro il materasso col peso del suo corpo, ingrassato, e ricoprire di attenzioni ogni centimetro di quella bocca.

Inclinò la testa leccandosi le labbra, represse quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere crescente eccitazione. Di nuovo, non si sentiva così dalla notte sulla scogliera.

“Ho ancora una lunga lista di conoscenze che possono fare il lavoro per questo vecchio e grasso uomo, Will. Tu dovresti sapere come funziona il passaggio d’incarico,” lo stuzzicò Hannibal.

“Dopo tutto quello che c’è stato tra noi non mi fai nemmeno scegliere?” si lamentò Will. “Almeno provaci. Io ti prometto che non userò armi, tu promettimi che cercherai di non farti venire un attacco di cuore mentre provi a strangolarmi.”

Will rise da solo facendogli venire i brividi.

Hannibal non credeva che parlare di inezie e letteralmente sprecare il fiato con parole senza senso potesse essere così confortante. Se un po’ aveva sentito la mancanza del Will cupo e pensieroso, sempre pronto a condividere con lui i suoi pensieri più oscuri, di questo Will avrebbe potuto sentire la mancanza fino a morirne.

“Affare fatto,” gli accordò Hannibal con voce roca. Non per sonno, ma Will non poteva saperlo. “Se ora potessi farmi il favore di dormire, Will…”

Alla fine, non subito e soprattutto non quando Hannibal gliel’aveva chiesto, Will sprofondò nel sonno. Una benedizione che ad Hannibal non fu concessa, invece.

Una mezz’ora dopo essersi addormentato, Will si mosse e gli si strinse contro. Era capitato altre volte, ma mai con questa rapidità e mai mentre Hannibal era ancora sveglio.

La bocca di Will premette sulla sua spalla questa volta, sfregandoci contro; il ruvido contatto con la sua barba provocò a Hannibal una piacevole pelle d’oca lungo il braccio.  

Non aveva dubbi che questo Will fosse addormentato e che non avesse niente a che vedere con quello che fino a qualche ora prima gli rispondeva piccato e caustico. O sporcava divano e casa per fargli dispetto.

Questo Will era quello che bramava intimità e contatto fisico pur temendoli, che desiderava la vicinanza con un altro essere umano senza sapere bene come averne cura una volta ottenutala; il Will che si accorgeva bene della perfetta assonanza tra loro, che poi rinnegava con così tanta enfasi durante il giorno.

Se i due Will si fossero fusi insieme… Quella sarebbe stata la perfezione.

Hannibal voltò la testa verso il viso di Will e gli depositò un bacio sulla fronte.

Un gesto perfettamente inutile tanto quanto necessario.

Will gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita e nel sonno mormorò qualcosa che Hannibal non riuscì a cogliere.

++++

Hannibal era conscio di tutti i passaggi avvenuti perché la situazione finale fosse quella in cui si trovavano.

Will invece no. Visto lo stupore con cui lo stava guardando.

Hannibal sfregò la testa sul cuscino, “A giudicare dal tuo viso non eri a conoscenza di essere un compagno di letto irrequieto.”

Erano uno di fronte all’altro e avvinghiati l’uno all’altro. Una gamba di Will tra quelle di Hannibal con le ovvie conseguenze, che però potevano essere liquidate come naturali fenomeni fisiologici del mattino e niente di più.

“Chi mi dice che tutto questo non sia colpa tua?” bofonchiò Will assonnato. Stupore dimenticato e occhi di nuovo chiusi, si mosse impercettibilmente. Ad Hannibal sembrò di sentire la sua gamba scivolare più in alto. Si trattenne dall’impulso di stringersi a lui.

Will si stava rivelando molto più che subdolo. Nell’ipotesi che sapesse l’effetto che faceva ad Hannibal, si sarebbe potuto definire perfino crudele.

“Mh, ovviamente,” ribatté Hannibal sarcastico, “Ti ho trascinato da questa parte del letto e messo tra le mie gambe. Dovevi essere svenuto per non essertene accorto.”

“Hai ragione. E tu dormi come una mummia egizia in un sarcofago, o come il conte Dracula, meglio. Quindi difficile che ti sposti durante la notte,” Will si sfregò il naso con un dito non accennando a muoversi. “Rimane un’unica spiegazione,” affermò rassegnato.

“Ad un certo punto hai intenzione di ridarmi la mia parte di letto?” chiese Hannibal.

Will aprì un occhio sollevando il sopracciglio in quella buffa espressione interrogativa. “Non mi sembra che tu stia scomodo,” gli disse. Un colpetto con la gamba per indicare precisamente a cosa si stesse riferendo.

“Avere la tua erezione premuta contro la mia gamba è comodo?”

“Più avere la mia gamba premuta sulla tua. È uno scambio reciproco, io e te siamo intimi, congiunti, Achille e Patroclo, ti ricordi? Di cosa ti lamenti?”

“Fin dove spazia questo concetto di scambio reciproco, se mi è concesso chiedere?”

“Esattamente fino a questo punto qui,” rispose Will mettendogli una mano sul fianco e avvicinandosi di qualche centimetro. “Questo punto preciso.”

Hannibal prima si crogiolò un istante in quel quadretto mattutino tiepido e invitante, poi ricambiò l’espressione canzonatoria di Will con qualcosa di simile, gli prese la mano che gli aveva appoggiato sul fianco e gliela restituì; disincastrò le gambe e si mise seduto sul letto.

“Allora non credo di essere interessato, Will,” gli disse scendendo dal letto e abbandonando a camera.

 

* * *

 

Avevano lasciato casa insieme, ma erano andati per strade diverse. Will prendendo un taxi verso il centro e Hannibal avviandosi a piedi lungo il corso principale.

Lì erano disseminati i vari negozi di primizie e artigiani locali che Hannibal aveva scoperto e apprezzato fin dai primi tempi del loro soggiorno.

L’uomo si immerse, spensierato per un paio d’ore, in acquisti che l’avrebbero soddisfatto per la cena di quella sera; che avrebbero soddisfatto anche Will, a dire la verità, particolare che non mancava mai di tenere in considerazione, non importava quanto Will fosse diventato difficile.

Sulla via del ritorno, però, la sua mente si focalizzò su dove potesse essersi recato Will.

Una meta conosciuta, per aver preso un taxi. Una destinazione forse anche prestabilita.

Un appuntamento.

Lasciò ogni considerazione in un angolo della mente, qualcosa su cui riflettere più tardi, quando trovò la casa vuota al suo rientro. Non era in uno stato mentale sereno per fare ipotesi e non avrebbe osato cucinare turbato.

Ma subito dopo aver terminato la mise en place la sensazione tornò a bussare più prepotente.

Dovette mangiare da solo, perché l’ora di cena più o meno stabilita fino a quel momento era passata da un pezzo. Mangiò solo per non sprecare il cibo; dentro consumato da un senso di vuoto, solitudine e perdita mai provato prima.

Si ritirò in camera con un pensiero fisso; Will era una parte del suo corpo su cui non aveva alcun controllo.

++++

Verso le due la porta di casa si aprì.

Will ci mise una mezz’ora per farsi una doccia e prepararsi per la notte. Ma Hannibal non lo sentì fermarsi in cucina a mangiare, nonostante Hannibal gli avesse lasciato tutto coperto sul tavolo. Aveva cenato fuori, dunque.

“Sei sveglio?” chiese Will entrando in camera.

“Sei stato così silenzioso che sembra strano anche a me…” ribatté Hannibal sospirando.

“Scusa. Non prevedevo di fare così tardi.”

Hannibal percepì l’intenzione del riferimento di Will e non abboccò.

“Non importa, lo considero un tuo ennesimo tentativo di infastidirmi. Mi riaddormenterò.”

Will si sdraiò vicino a lui, molto più vicino del solito, stavolta senza attendere che fosse l’irrequietezza del sonno a fare il lavoro per lui. Tanto vicino che quando Hannibal si voltò col solo intento di guardarlo storto, se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri.

L’odore familiare del bagnoschiuma che entrambi usavano gli penetrò nelle narici accompagnato da quella nota dolce amara che era l’odore naturale di Will; un misto di legno, sale e erba inumiditi dalla rugiada del mattino.

Era così diverso il risultato che il bagnoschiuma dava sulla pelle di Will rispetto a quello dato sulla sua, che Hannibal aveva deciso di continuare a comprarlo solo perché lo usasse lui. Nonostante non fosse una fragranza gradevole, lo era su Will.

Possibile che qualunque odore su Will Graham finisse per subire un netto miglioramento.

Così frustrante il fatto che assaggiare quelle labbra sarebbe stato semplice, sporgendosi solo di qualche centimetro avanti.

Will, gli occhi socchiusi e una mano sotto al cuscino, gli sorrise debolmente come se fosse già sul punto di addormentarsi. Strofinò la testa sul cuscino e i capelli emanarono una nota diversa dell’essenza del bagnoschiuma.

Hannibal stava per dire a Will, in tono scherzoso, che non si usava come shampoo la crema da bagno, pregustando già il dibattito sonnolento che ne sarebbe seguito, anzi desiderandolo, quando fu colpito da un altro odore.

Un aroma tenue, quasi lavato via completamente, al di sotto del profumo chimico, dell’odore di Will e di quello del sudore, che al caldo piano piano stava riaffiorando.

Un odore femminile sconosciuto, ma impossibile da confondere con altro, che si era attaccato a Will tanto da non essere stato cancellato da una doccia. Qualcosa che però Will aveva cercato di nascondere, quindi non un dispetto, né uno scherzo.

Hannibal si sentì trasportato con prepotenza alla sera in cui aveva annusato la Lounds su di lui e aveva saputo, in quel momento, di averlo perso o di non averlo mai avuto.

L’associazione di idee gli tolse la capacità di proferire parola. Deglutì e annaspò; nella mente una crescente confusione che non poteva, non poteva tollerare.

Aveva sempre accordato a Will un trattamento speciale e accettato il sentimento nei suoi confronti come qualcosa nato inevitabilmente per l’unica persona che aveva mai considerato un suo pari. Aveva poi accantonato quel sentimento il giorno del rifiuto definitivo di Will. Per avere Will aveva atteso tre anni, seppellendo per sempre ciò che provava in favore di qualcosa che potesse essere accettabile anche per lui.

Accorgersi di amare Will ancora con questa intensità, con una straziante fame che gli mozzava il fiato e gli toglieva la terra sotto ai piedi… Era intollerabile.

* * *

 

 

Quella mattina non era cominciata nel più produttivo dei modi.

Mentre sorseggiava un caffè che sapeva di rosmarino, per una brillante idea di Will che aveva mischiato la pianta aromatica spezzettata alla caffettiera già pronta, Hannibal si era perso nel pericoloso progetto di far trovare a Will un cucciolo per casa. Poi aveva accarezzato l’idea di inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi e dichiarargli amore eterno. Per concludere con una proposta di matrimonio.

Il caffè era terribile, ma non bastò a giustificare questa sua perdita di senno mattutina. Hannibal appoggiò la fronte sul palmo della mano. Era nervoso e indignato, ma non solo quello. Per la prima volta si trovava in una situazione in cui non sapeva cosa fare.

“Buongiorno!” lo salutò Will facendo la sua entrata in cucina.

Hannibal alzò la testa dalla mano. “Buongiorno,” replicò, “Vuoi un po’ di caffè?” gli domandò in tono allusivo alzando la tazza.

“No, grazie,” Will scosse a testa, “Dall’odore non sembra ti sia uscito molto bene.” Rise divertito sedendosi al tavolo. Prese una mela e la addentò. “Vieni con me sul corso?” gli domandò poi masticando, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Andiamo a comprare qualcosa per cena, e dell’altro rosmarino…”

Hannibal prese la sua tazza e gli voltò le spalle per andare al lavabo. “Non ce n’è bisogno, abbiamo provviste. Le ho fatte io.”

“Ci vai sempre da solo?” sbottò Will.

Hannibal si girò con un palmo rivolto al cielo, “Mi sei sembrato perfettamente in grado di comprare le tue lasagne e il tuo…scatolame, da solo. Da quando hai bisogno di me?”

“Credevo…” Will si interruppe scrollando una spalla. “Ok, come non detto. Vado da solo.”

Hannibal lo sentì infastidito. Chissà quale sciocco proposito aveva appena evitato rifiutando quell’invito?

++++

Will uscì lasciando Hannibal a chiedersi se l’avrebbe rivisto a breve, se l’avrebbe rivisto prima che facesse buio, se l’avrebbe rivisto.

Rientrò che era passata l’ora di pranzo, con due borse cariche di frutta e verdura e una discreta fornitura di spezie da far invidia ad un ristorante.

Hannibal lo guardò sospettoso per cinque minuti buoni, mentre Will riponeva ogni acquisto nell’esatto contenitore o scomparto del frigorifero.

Hannibal notò anche l’occhiata che l’uomo più giovane lanciò alla tavola vuota.

“Il caffè ritoccato deve averti davvero irritato, eh?” commentò Will sapendo di essere osservato, “Niente pranzo in caldo stavolta?”

Hannibal gli regalò l’ennesimo sguardo dubbioso a braccia conserte. “Già,” mormorò e si ritirò nella sala a distrarsi suonando.

++++

Will gironzolò per casa tutto il pomeriggio, dando l’impressione di essere in pena. Passò alle sue spalle diverse volte, mentre suonava il piano; non erano tanto udibili i suoi passi quanto tangibile la sua presenza, costante.

Così che quando all’improvviso si dileguò, Hannibal si chiese che illuminazione avesse avuto per essersene andato all’improvviso.

Ebbe risposta a questa domanda un’ora dopo, quando decise di andare in camera sua a recuperare il libro iniziato la sera prima. Rimase di stucco trovando Will buttato di traverso sul letto fresco di doccia. Si era addormentato e l’asciugamano che aveva legato in vita era molto meno legato e più appoggiato, visto quanto Will usava muoversi nel sonno.

Hannibal ebbe l’impulso di aprirgli un lenzuolo sopra, un’accortezza più per se stesso che per Will, in effetti, ma non fece in tempo a riflettere sull’intenzione che Will alzò la testa e la girò guardandolo da sopra la spalla.

Hannibal poté quasi sentire il piccolo terremoto che gli agitò il terreno sotto ai piedi quando lo guardò da quella posizione; un bel quadro che ricordava un amante in attesa di essere raggiunto a letto, un totale richiamo dei sensi, dai ricci bagnati alla punta dei piedi. Passando per quell’espressione smaliziata di chi sapeva cosa stava facendo e davanti a chi.

“La tua camera è calda anche a quest’ora?” chiese Hannibal rischiando di far trapelare dalla voce quanto avesse la gola secca.

“Ormai mi sono affezionato a questo letto. Volevo riposare, prima di uscire,” lasciò cadere la frase con indifferenza. “Ti faccio spazio?” gli chiese puntellandosi su un braccio e voltandosi di tre quarti. L’asciugamano si spostò più in basso e lui lo trattenne con una mano.

Hannibal accolse l’invito e si sedette a bordo letto, ai suoi piedi.

“Vuoi che ti presti uno dei miei completi? Giusto per farle credere che hai una vaga idea di come ci si vesta…” Hannibal accavallò le gambe godendosi l’espressione sorpresa di Will.

Il giovane ruotò su se stesso per mettersi seduto; l’unica cosa a coprirlo era il telo bianco appallottolato in grembo. La curva dei glutei nudi sul copriletto si intravedeva da dove Hannibal si trovava e c’era molto poco che Will stesse lottando per coprire.

Will corrugò la fronte. Ad Hannibal sembrò che non avesse capito la frase, poi però un sorrisetto malizioso gli increspò le labbra. “Fino ad ora non ci sono state lamentele,” disse Will con un vago movimento della mano.

Hannibal stava fumando per l’ammissione così serena. Non sapeva se gli desse più fastidio il fatto che Will avesse cercato di nasconderlo fino a quel momento o il fatto che Will non cercasse di negarlo adesso.

Ma la gola gli si era stretta in un nodo di dolorosa agonia.

Quale parte della vita o dell’anima di Will era mai stata sua?

Tentare indifferenza era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare.

Si accorse di essere più stanco, che arrabbiato con Will.

Non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male per quest’ultimo rifiuto, perché non c’era più niente che trattenesse la meravigliosa creatura che lui stava diventando. Nessuna costrizione di etica e morale, nessun ripensamento, senso di colpa o incertezza. Se questa nuova creatura non voleva Hannibal, non c’era nient’altro che lui potesse fare.

Così, scrollò le spalle.

“Nessun motivo per non stupirla almeno un’unica volta,” ribatté Hannibal ironico.

Will si appoggiò al materasso con una mano, allontanandosi come per studiare meglio la sua espressione. “Qualcosa ti dà fastidio, Dottore?”

“A parte il fatto che ultimamente sembra di avere in giro per casa un bambino di tre anni, che mi stai bagnando le lenzuola e che rovini dell’ottimo caffè…” Hannibal affermò l’ovvio come se non ci fosse altro da aggiungere.  

Will si alzò legandosi in fretta il telo attorno alla vita. Hannibal non trattenne una smorfia, visto che non era stato poi così veloce nell’azione.

“D’accordo, allora vado a mettermi uno dei miei terribili jeans e una delle mie altrettanto orribili magliette, che comunque non dovrò tenere addosso per molto,” specificò Will con un movimento delle sopracciglia, “E uscirò da questa casa noiosa. Non aspettarmi in piedi.”

“Non ti ho mai aspettato in piedi.”

“Nemmeno sdraiato allora. Non aspettarmi e basta.”

Hannibal allargò le braccia mentre Will gli lanciava un’ultima occhiata che aveva dell’omicida e spariva dalla sua vista uscendo dalla camera.

Hannibal si strofinò una mano sul tessuto dei pantaloni, serio e per niente indifferente.

Non si salutarono neanche quando Will uscì di casa.

++++

Stava disegnando alla fioca luce di una lampada da tavolo.

I giochi d’ombre sul foglio erano sempre affascinanti, ancor più se contornavano un ritratto di Will.

Quando la notte non era così magnanima da concedergli il sonno, Hannibal amava usarne l’oscurità e un tenue bagliore per disegni malinconici, pur non essendone molto fiero.

Ritraeva Will da quando l’aveva conosciuto. Era un soggetto che aveva suscitato il suo interesse per diversi motivi, ma in cima a tutti per il fatto che il giovane uomo era sempre apparso inconsapevole del fascino che il suo viso emanava.

Hannibal non era più tanto sicuro della sua ingenuità, ora, ma Will rimaneva l’unica cosa da cui traeva ispirazione.

Molti dei suoi disegni li aveva lasciati indietro, lungo la strada percorsa fatta di fughe premeditate o improvvise; ma altrettanti ne aveva creati da che aveva riguadagnato la libertà. Erano tutti custoditi gelosamente. Will non necessitava di altre dimostrazioni del suo affetto incondizionato, anzi, ne aveva avute a sufficienza, per aver deciso di comportarsi come stava facendo.

Infatti Hannibal lo sentì rientrare che era quasi l’alba.

Mentre si accorgeva di non aver dormito affatto e chiudeva il suo album da disegno, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco, udì prima una porta sbattere, poi una corsa lungo il corridoio.

Si alzò piuttosto incuriosito.

Un’altra porta sbatté e la voce di Will riecheggiò, incomprensibile perché proveniente dalle scale sulle quali stava salendo rapidamente.

Un’altra porta chiusa, un’altra corsa, una cascata di passi giù per le scale.

Hannibal si decise a controllare che diavolo Will stesse combinando stavolta, si avvicinò alla porta e proprio allora Will irruppe ansimante. Si bloccò immobile con la mano ancora attaccata alla maniglia.

“Sei un coglione! Eri qui?” sbraitò Will in sua direzione.

Hannibal passò sopra l’insulto perché Will era visibilmente agitato. Fece più fatica a passare sopra allo spintone che gli diede con entrambe le mani.

“Dove sarei dovuto essere?” Hannibal mantenne più contegno possibile, nonostante la voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi stesse pericolosamente emergendo.

Will gli diede un altro spintone. “In camera tua, lì dovresti essere!”    

Hannibal prese un tattico respiro sedativo. Poco…poco efficace.

“Non direi, ha perso d’attrattiva da quando è diventata anche la tua camera,” rispose con chiarezza.

“Dirmelo?” Will chiuse i pugni e alzò il mento in sfida. Il linguaggio del suo corpo tradiva l’esigenza di continuare ad essere aggressivo per mascherare l’imbarazzo di una reazione impulsiva e sciocca. Tanto sciocca quanto l’ultima domanda fatta.

Hannibal inarcò le sopracciglia come invitandolo a prendere atto dell’insulsaggine, e Will reagì esattamente come previsto; lo spintonò di nuovo, facendogli perdere la stabilità e addirittura imponendogli di indietreggiare di un passo.

“Will…” lo avvisò alzando un dito in monito, “Ti conviene smetterla subito.”

Non servì a nulla.

Will partì per l’ennesimo attacco e Hannibal non ebbe altra scelta che bloccarlo, atterrarlo e puntellarlo al pavimento con un braccio al collo.

Chissà perché pensava che bastasse.

Pensava che Will non avrebbe opposto resistenza, e ne aveva sottovalutato la forza se messo sotto pressione. O forse non aveva mai neanche preso in considerazione l’idea che Will potesse eccellere nel corpo a corpo.

Grosso errore.

Il colpo al fianco e il successivo pugno alla mandibola giunsero inaspettati, tanto da farlo finire a gambe all’aria così da permettere a Will di invertire le posizioni.

“Ti odio, ti odio, ti odio…” ripeté Will strattonandolo per il collo della maglietta che si allentò. Hannibal sbatté la nuca contro il pavimento un paio di volte, ma non con troppa convinzione.

I gesti di Will non avevano la stessa crudezza delle sue parole. Gli tremarono le labbra. Si sdraiò su Hannibal e appoggiò la bocca sulla sua.

Non un bacio.

Era più simile all’essere stati appiccicati insieme con la colla a presa rapida, ogni parte del corpo dell’uno in contatto con quello dell’altro.

“Non dire un fottuta parola,” sibilò Will scostandosi appena appena per farsi capire. E riappoggiandosi subito dopo.

Hannibal ne approfittò per respirare a fondo.

C’era solo Will.

Lievemente spaventato, eccitato in modo irrequieto, elettrico, il suo corpo emanava lo stesso odore di una scarica di corrente.

Ma era solo lui, nessun odore femminile, nessun odore di tempo trascorso in compagnia di qualcun altro.

Quella certezza rilassò le membra di Hannibal quasi in automatico e le sue braccia cinsero la schiena e le spalle di Will.

Will aggiustò la sua posizione muovendo le labbra in un timido tentativo, ma non molto più di quello. Gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, anche lui rilassandosi.

Per quanto assurda fosse la situazione in cui si erano infilati, Hannibal non vi trovò niente di spiacevole. Non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e con la punta della lingua cercò un labbro di Will.

Si sarebbe accontentato di assaggiare una qualunque parte del suo corpo, anche un bacio sul dorso di una mano sarebbe stata un’esperienza che l’avrebbe soddisfatto, ma in quello appena fatto Hannibal non aveva mai sperato.

Will si scostò da lui e gli mise una mano sulla bocca.

Il gesto fu frustrante, ma non per questo meno comico.  

“Cos’hai da ridere?” sbottò Will. “Non c’è proprio niente da ridere.”

Il petto di Hannibal sobbalzò per quanto il peso di Will consentì e le spalle tremolarono, accompagnando una risata sommessa. Will scosse la testa con sufficienza e Hannibal alzò le mani in segno di resa, dimostrandogli la sua buona volontà di assecondarlo. Era faticoso per lui stesso capire cosa passasse per la mente di quest’uomo.

“Era tanto più facile quando qualunque cosa tu facessi era la peggiore tra le peggiori azioni possibili,” mormorò Will. Gli stava accarezzando la fronte con il pollice, il resto delle dita immerso nei suoi capelli. Nello sguardo un affetto che Hannibal aveva scorto solo la notte prima del volo dalla scogliera. “Ora neanche il ricordo di quello che hai fatto basta a…”

Will lo fissò, la bocca ancora aperta, ma le parole gli si erano spente in gola.

“Tu non hai niente da dire?” gli domandò poi.

Hannibal tentò di fargli segno con le sopracciglia e gli occhi, così Will spostò la mano.

“Non hai concluso quello che stavi dicendo, Will,” lo invitò Hannibal.

“Se ne avessi avuto l’intenzione lo avrei già fatto, grazie tanto dottore.”

“Temevi che me ne fossi andato?” Hannibal tentò di ottenere un’altrettanto interessante risposta.

Will piegò gli angoli della bocca in basso, scrollò una spalla. “Non sei sembrato particolarmente colpito dal mio comportamento, ma in questi ultimi due giorni forse ho…esagerato un po’,” ammise con fatica. Cercare di stargli dietro non era facile, Hannibal era distratto da quel dito che continuava ad accarezzarlo.

“La tua intenzione non è quella di rimanere solo, non è quella di far scappare di casa me… Potrei sapere cosa stai cercando di ottenere?” Hannibal allargò le braccia.

“Ti ho appena baciato mi sembrava chiaro,” disse Will sdegnato, come fosse palese ogni suo pensiero.

“Quello non era un bacio, innanzitutto, era una specie di dimostrazione di proprietà…” cominciò Hannibal.

Alla frase Will inarcò le sopracciglia, le riabbassò, le inarcò di nuovo. “Mi piace questa spiegazione,” disse infine alzando un indice.

Hannibal espirò, “Peraltro veramente pessima,” aggiunse con enfasi.

“Oh, ti ha fatto così schifo?” chiese Will dispiaciuto. Sorrise ironico, “Devo aver interpretato male ogni singola volta che hai posato gli occhi sul mio culo, allora. O le volte in cui mi hai messo le mani in posti che non tocco nemmeno io…”

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi di nuovo scosso da una risatina. “Ho visto quanto ti curavi di coprirti, soprattutto,” commentò. Poi aggiunse didascalico, “Quindi abbiamo risolto. Ci disgustiamo a vicenda.” Ci pensò ancora su e terminò, “Comunque vorrei ricordarti che tu ti sei infilato nel mio letto e che sempre tu sei andato a cercare compagnia altrove quando non hai ottenuto quello che volevi.”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Tanto non te ne frega niente, no? Volevi vestirmi a festa per farmi fare colpo…” Sul suo viso passarono in un lampo tristezza, rabbia, delusione… “Davvero non te ne frega niente?” chiese a bassa voce.

“A te non frega niente, se non l’avessi intuito da solo non credo mi avresti raccontato spontaneamente delle tue compagnie. Ma di che cosa stiamo parlando?” Hannibal pose l’ultima domanda sinceramente privo di qualcosa a cui appigliarsi.

“Il tuo olfatto sovrannaturale si è spento insieme al tuo cervello?” si informò Will. Le dita nei capelli tirarono una ciocca per sottolineare lo sbeffeggiamento e il tono irritato. “Tu hai ventilato l’ipotesi che fossi con una donna, io ho solo…” Will mosse l’altra mano in un movimento rotatorio, “Seguito gli eventi. Non senti che non ho altri odori addosso?” Will si sporse col collo per farsi annusare.

Hannibal si schiarì la voce, il gesto di Will non passò inosservato, non solo al suo olfatto.

“Non… Ora. Qualche notte fa… Un odore femminile…” Hannibal faticò a dargli la soddisfazione.

Che Will si prese subito sorridendo radioso. “Sei geloso!” gli puntò un dito contro. “Sei geloso e stupido!”

“Ho fatto una mera constatazione,” Hannibal cercò di attenuare il suo entusiasmo. Che però cominciava a piacergli. Tra tutte le certezze che Hannibal gli aveva dato in questi anni, Will si aggrappava a quella meno significativa.

Geloso… Certo che era geloso di lui. Era geloso anche dell’aria che gli entrava nei polmoni, ma questo non bastava a descrivere quello che provava per Will, nemmeno se la gelosia fosse stata il vero mezzo per dare valore all’amore. E non lo era.

“Balle,” sussurrò Will sfregando le labbra sulle sue. Gli schioccò un bacio al centro della bocca, e uno ad ogni lato, scivolò tra le sue gambe con un movimento lento, guardandolo negli occhi per accertarsi di ogni reazione. Hannibal sussultò, con una mano gli afferrò con forza il sedere. Allargò le gambe per fargli spazio.

Will si aggrappò ai suoi capelli e lo baciò, sprofondando nella sua bocca questa volta completamente. Cercò la sua lingua in una danza estenuante che durò a lungo.

Will si staccò ansimante, leccandosi le labbra arrossate, “Meglio questo bacio?” chiese presuntuoso; tanto la risposta tra le gambe di Hannibal la stava già ricevendo da un pezzo.

“Prima hai cercato di istigarmi alla violenza e scatenare una guerra, non essendoci riuscito stai cercando di sedurmi?”

“Le due cose non si escludono a vicenda,” disse Will rauco.

Hannibal tentò di ribattere anche a questo, ma Will gli tappò la bocca di nuovo. Ruotò i fianchi, a destra e a sinistra, gli occhi due fari fissi nei suoi, accesi da un’audacia che Hannibal aveva sottovalutato.

Will aveva dimostrato coraggio nello sfidarlo apertamente a punirlo per la sua maleducazione, aveva dimostrato coraggio a tormentarlo ammiccando e facendogli intravedere possibilità… Ma questo sopra di lui era Will che abbracciava totalmente il concetto di lasciarsi andare ai propri istinti.

Hannibal avrebbe fatto vincere questo Will, se lo meritava. A tempo debito.

E secondo le sue regole.

Il sangue gli fluì rapido nelle vene, scaldandolo ovunque; la sola vista di Will che ad ogni pressione chiudeva gli occhi e si leccava le labbra era estasi pura. La sua espressione rapita e i sommessi lamenti invitavano ad essere impulsivi e impazienti, per vedere di più, per godere di tutto. Ma non era il suo modo di procedere; la pazienza e l’attesa gli avevano sempre dato soddisfazioni maggiori.

Una l’aveva proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

Hannibal gli tenne una mano sul fondo della schiena, accompagnando il lento ondeggiare. Will gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo, tempestandogli di baci ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Hannibal associò la piacevole sensazione a quella di un lungo bagno caldo, tutto il corpo immerso tranne il collo che rabbrividiva all’aria fresca.

La bocca di Will sul collo. Estasi. Informazione immagazzinata.

Ritornò alla presente situazione al suono della voce di Will. “Perché,” gli stava sussurrando all’orecchio, “Perché è così? Perché mi piaci così tanto?” gli baciò una guancia.

Hannibal sorrise, lo schiacciò a sé all’ennesima spinta. Il suono che Will emise gli fece quasi perdere il controllo.

Will lasciò scivolare la mano che gli teneva sulla bocca prima sulla fronte e poi nei capelli. Con la presa di entrambe le mani nei capelli, si strinse più forte al suo corpo.

“Cosa… Esattamente… Ti aspettavi che ti facessi… Per le tue provocazioni?” Hannibal bisbigliò ogni frase al suo orecchio. Il tono che alludeva a ben altro che semplici vendette con altrettanti dispetti.

“Vuoi sapere cosa ti farei io?” domandò a sua volta Will; ansimò eloquente, gli morsicò un lobo, “Mh?” gli baciò il collo.

“E cosa ti avrebbe trattenuto dal farlo finora?”

Will si fermò per un istante, parve considerare con attenzione cosa dire. Si leccò e labbra tanto vicino al suo collo da leccare anche lui. “Amare te…” bisbigliò quasi fino a non rendersi udibile, “É come sedersi sulla sedia elettrica e abbassare la leva da soli,” singhiozzò Will. Il respiro variò, così come i suoi movimenti.

Più rapidi e decisi, così come la sua bocca sotto all’orecchio, nell’incavo della spalla, che mordeva baciava succhiava. E quei lamenti spezzati, che gli morivano in gola tra i sospiri, che risuonavano così tanto simili a quelli uditi la notte in cui avevano ucciso Dolarhyde. Era prossimo all’orgasmo. Un buon momento per incalzarlo.

“Mi ami?” Hannibal gli accarezzò la nuca, lo avvolse alla vita con un braccio.

Will annuì contro la sua guancia, “Ah! Dio…”

“Mi ami? Dillo.”

“Ah!” Will si aggrappò a lui scosso da singhiozzi. “Ti amo... Ti amo,” mormorò ansimando. Gemette una serie di deliziose imprecazioni, gli baciò di nuovo il collo. “Ti amo…stronzo.”

Hannibal attese che Will si rilassasse tra le sue braccia. Ne avvertì le ultime contrazioni attraverso tutto il corpo. Lo accarezzò dal collo alla curva dei glutei, il guizzo dei muscoli piano piano si trasformò in un fagotto appallottolato sopra di lui.

“Sei diventato sboccato, Will,” commentò Hannibal voltandosi per incontrare le sue labbra.

Will grugnì in risposta. Lo afferrò e leccò sulla bocca come se fosse una cosa sua.

Dio, quest’uomo…

“Sei tu quello strano. Ti sembra normale non imprecare mai?” pur trattandosi di sciocchezze, il respiro ancora accalorato rese la frase una serie di parole sensuali che invitarono Hannibal a soddisfare un bisogno messo a tacere per troppo tempo.

Gli catturò le labbra e lo baciò come desiderava, come avrebbe fatto la sera in cui per la prima volta se l’era trovato premuto contro un fianco. Come avrebbe fatto sulla scogliera, se Will non avesse deciso proprio in quel momento di spiccare il volo verso la morte.

In realtà verso una nuova vita.

Era andata bene così. Era andata molto bene.

Lo avvolse in un abbraccio possessivo e protettivo allo stesso tempo, lo alzò e rimise a terra adagiandolo sulla schiena senza mai interrompere il bacio. Peccato che il pavimento non fosse abbastanza morbido da farcelo sprofondare dentro, Will con tutto il suo peso sopra, Will intrappolato sotto di lui, Will che stava rispondendo al suo bacio con più fame delle volte in cui l’aveva visto a tavola, e con più urgenza di quando l’aveva visto mangiare con le mani.

Non trattenne il delirante ansito che precedette il suo orgasmo. Tenne la bocca aperta su quella di Will, incapace di concentrarsi sul bacio ma riluttante ad interrompere quel contatto proprio nel momento più perturbante. “Ah! Ti amo…” gli disse con un ultimo respiro prima di rilassarsi su di lui.

Will gli accarezzò la schiena con un ampio movimento della mano che terminò alla base del collo stringendolo.

Non serviva altro che l’energia di quel tocco per capire quanto Will fosse stato toccato dalle parole sentite. Nessuno dei due avrebbe detto una cosa del genere preso dal momento.

Nessuno dei due ci sarebbe neanche mai arrivato, ad un momento del genere, se non per un profondo sentimento.

E Will questo lo sapeva, Hannibal non aveva dubbi. Per questo tanto girarci intorno, tanto alludere, tanto tirare la corda, tanto mostrarsi al peggio di sé.

“E mi rincresce deluderti, ma ti amo qualunque cosa tu faccia, perfino al cibo,” aggiunse Hannibal pochi momenti più tardi dandogli un bacio su una tempia.

“Ho una vaga idea di come ti senti, allora,” gli fece eco Will.

Hannibal lo baciò di nuovo. “Sì, beh, io non salgo sul divano con le scarpe, tu sei avvantaggiato.”

Risero insieme.

“E quindi da adesso mi è proibito avere amicizie femminili,” considerò Will con disinvoltura.

Hannibal alzò la testa per guardarlo. “Da dove veniva l’odore che ho sentito l’altra sera?” chiese improvvisamente ricordandosi di quel particolare. E data l’espressione di Will, Hannibal stabilì che avesse ripreso il discorso apposta.

“Questa cosa fa un po’ impressione, lo sai?” Will inarcò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa. “Non posso fare niente senza che tu me lo annusi addosso.”

“Dipende da quello che fai.”

“Sono solo entrato da una parrucchiera e mi sono fatto lavare i capelli.”

Hannibal lottò contro tutto se stesso e perse, scoppiando a ridere tanto che dovette appoggiarsi di nuovo alla spalla di Will, il rumore attutito dall’orrenda maglietta che aveva scelto di mettersi per uscire quella sera.

“Che hai da ridere? Odio lavarmi i capelli, è noioso ed è noioso lasciarli asciugare. Li taglierò a spazzola.”

Hannibal smise di ridere. “Quello potrebbe scatenare una nuova guerra, quindi io lo eviterei,” gli accarezzò una guancia con le nocche, strofinò il naso contro il suo e lo baciò sulle labbra, “Inoltre accade che io sia maestro anche nell’arte di lavare i capelli. Dovresti provare.”


End file.
